From Hunter to Hunted
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: He was one of the best out there.He was a calculated killer and he worked for Bane. But when Kobra takes over Santa Prisca, he reveals his true nature.But after a mission gone wrong, the League of Shadows begins to lose their trust in him. Will he work to regain their trust and help the Light? Or will he accept the friendship of the Team but turn his back on his friends?
1. Kobra

**YO! GUESS WHO'S BACK! GOT MY WRITING INSPIRATION BACK!**

**NEW STORY AND HOPEFULLY IT WILL LAST! YAY!**

**June 18 11:01**

**Gotham**** city**

Russell shifted the gun in his arms as he stood guard. Behind him was the lavish mansion of one of Gotham's most notorious mob bosses. He and one of the rookies, a man by the name of Gus, were guarding the front door. To Russell's right, the night patrol went on their rounds with the vicious guard dogs. Trees rustled in the breeze.

His thoughts wandered off to Gus. The boy, since he couldn't have been older than twenty two, had been placed under his supervision. Russell pitied him. Gus probably hadn't been able to find a job as like a normal person. Now businesses were requiring their workers to have life insurance and to sign a contract that didn't hold the business responsible in case of death. Gus still had his boyish face with blue eyes and blonde hair. While he was not a good judge of beauty, Russell assumed Gus was one of the cute guys. Gus was relatively innocent when it came to the job of a guard. With no military training, the boy still hesitated when shooting someone.

"Evening Russell, Gus," one of the patrols, Mark, said tipping his hat as he held his dog on a tight leash.

"Keep looking forward," Russell reprimanded when Gus turned to greet Mark.

Gus apologized and continued to look head. The boy was learning and quickly which Russell counted as a blessing. He's had recruits die on the first week. Gus has been here a full three months. Russell was proud of him, but being his supervisor he had to find a way to not sound too…attached. To be honest, Russell looked after Gus as if he was his own son. When they weren't on break, Russell gave the boy some pointers.

Gus yawned, "What time is it boss?"

Russell, without looking at his watch, answered immediately, "barely eleven."

They returned to the silence. Gus briefly wondered how his girlfriend was. She had moved to metropolis and gotten a job in some fancy building. If lady luck shined his way, they would both buy a house and Gus could kiss his job good bye. It certainly was good for him that as a guard, he was unaware of the going ones of his boss. He just wanted the money so he could leave.

Hidden atop one of the trees on the other side of the fence, unbeknownst by the guards and the watchmen, a boy watched them with piercing blue eyes. A hood hid his features from view, and even with the hood down, a black mask covered his face. It had been perfectly molded to fit his face. The lenses before his eyes served as his source of information. A dark cloak hung loosely over the branch. It was not too long to be noticed, but it was long enough.

This boy was perhaps one of the most notorious killers of his time. No older than eighteen and he had taken more lives than the average killer. Many had hoped to hire this assassin, but Bane alone had this privilege. The assassin agreed to work for Bane and he answered only to Bane. While he wasn't as ruthless as Sportsmaster or as cunning as Deathstroke, he was just as good. He was mostly as Hunter, but his actual name was unknown. When asked, he would answer Jack, but everyone knew it wasn't true.

Tonight, the unfortunate victim was Ricardo El Gancho, aka Ricky the Hook. Jack fingered the small robot in his hand, ready to toss it over the fence. Once the night guard turned the corner, he threw it. The robot was a small ball that caused noise and moved away if approached. It made the perfect distraction.

The effect was almost instantaneous. In the confusion of guards running over to see what was going on, Jack snuck into the property. He climbed the building, unaware that he was spotted. A bullet grazed his shoulder. He cursed and looked to his side to see a blonde boy, a few older than he was aiming his gun at him.

"Stop!" the boy said raising it.

Jack cursed and climbed onto the roof. He looked back briefly to see the boy getting the attention of the rest of the guards. He was going to have to make this quick.

This kill had been well thought out. Jack had managed to bribe one of the cooks to place antidepressants in Ricky's food. This went on until the death of Ricky's girlfriend. This was certainly the last straw for Ricky, now that the man had considered suicide. This was all Jack needed. He snuck into the window the cook had left open for him.

There was a soft thud as he dropped on the floor in cat like fashion. Jack consulted his map of the house and made his way to Ricky's room. Slowly he opened the door and snuck in. the Hook was fast asleep, oblivious to the confusion outside. He was going to have to make this quick.

"Boss!"

Jack turned to see the blonde boy, Gus that was his name. Gus fired his firearm at Jack who ducked quickly. The sound of the gun blast was enough to wake up Hook.

"You!" he said.

Fury blazed in his eyes as the Hook raised his own gun. Jack raised his own gun.

"It's two against one," the hook said with a smirk, "and more of my men will be coming here."

"But you won't be here to see them," Jack said and fired.

**June 18 00:30**

**Santa**** Prisca**

Jack rubbed his injured arm on the way to Santa Prisca. He was lucky the boy didn't have that well of an arm. It was a mere graze, but the bullet had been too close for comfort. Ah, there was the island now. Once he landed in a secluded spot, he headed towards the island's port. He used the trees out of habit. He didn't trust the ground. When he reached the perimeter of the building he found Kobra's men guarding the entrance.

_Now what's going on? Did the boss make a deal without me knowing?_

Rather than ask questions, Jack slipped inside. He found Bane surrounded by at least ten armed men. All Kobra.

"_Bane! Que esta pasando?" _Jack hissed over the com-link. _Bane! What is going on?_

Bane didn't give any response but a nod. It was a signal Jack knew well. He dropped a smoke bomb and jumped down. Kobra's men acted quickly, too quickly for Jack's liking. He didn't see much choice for attack except for defense; he was being attacked on all sides. He saw bane take down two of the Kobra men, but without the venom he wasn't up to full strength. They were losing the fight and Jack cursed himself for not being more prepared. Jack felt the air be forced out of his lungs when one of the Kobra men landed a well-placed kick to his abdomen. The temporary recovery time was all the men needed to take him down. Jack wasn't defeated often, but apparently this was one of those not so often times. It wasn't long before he was hog tied with two barrels pointed at him.

One of the higher ranking Kobra walked towards them, a smirk on his face. Jack felt Kobra strip him of his weapons, and even his mask. The man bent down and examined him. Jack spat at him.

"Nice try, boy," he said and turned to Bane, "_no trates de escapar otra vez o ira mal para ustedes."_

"_Dile a tu lider que se salga de mi isla,"_ bane said.

More men had arrived. All newly armed. Jack moved to a sitting position. A new Kobra man arrived and faced Bane. "nuestro maestro sublime dice que saldrá de esta instalación si uno de ustedes derrota a su campeón en combate singular."

Bane moved his men out of the way and headed towards the door.

"Solo que sea interesante," he said before entering.

Jack looked into the makeshift arena and moved to have a better view.

The Kobra dropped something into the arena. It was bane's venom. Jack exchanged a look with one of his fellow prisoners. Both were confused, as was bane who asked why he had been given back his most powerful weapon. What was the catch, they wondered.

"ningún truco. No sería prueba de su destreza campeón si no estaba a su mejor," came the answer of the Kobra.

Bane immediately started pumping the venom into his body. It took effect quickly. He grew in size and musculature. Throbbing veins interlocked with the large biceps.

"Quieres mi mejor? Lo consiguiste."

A scrawny boy walked into the arena. Jack raised an eyebrow. This was the champion? The girl, his sister, he assumed, injected the boy with a blue serum. The transformation was instantaneous. It was clearly painful. The entire body was completely changed. Jack saw flesh torn apart and muscle exposed, but he doubted that the exposed muscle would be sensitive. Bane braced himself for the attack. The large creature, for any trace of human appearance was gone, rammed into bane moving him back a few feet. Bane attacked the neck and the solar plexus, but it didn't seem to have any effect. The creature took bane by the neck and hit the abdomen and the upper body repeatedly before tossing bane against the wall towards the pipes where the creature attacked again. Steam hissed as it escaped from the holes.

The fight would be over soon. Jack knew this as he winced at the continuous attacks of the creature until Bane was knocked unconscious.

Chants of "hail Kobra" soon filled the air.

Wonderful.


	2. Not that Stealthy

**June 22 2010**

**20:18**

**Isla Santa Prisca**

A figure sat in the branches of the trees. Below him Bane was speaking to his men, telling him of the plan he had created. The men listened attentively, fearing that any sign of idleness and distractedness might trigger Bane's fury. Bane looked directly at the figure branches and scowled.

"it would do you well to leave the island, _Jack"_ he spat, "my patience is wearing thin and I think yours will be the first neck I snap."

There was a slight rustling that could have been mistaken for a small breeze blowing. Bane turned and led his men into the dense forest.

**_june 20 2010_**

**_12:09_**

**_Santa Prisca_**

_Jack leant against the tree trunk, bored and irritated. He glared at one of the men who passed next to him, while tossing a small knife in the air and catching it again. Jack glared at Bane's large back as he bent over some maps and blue prints. He was arguing with one of his lieutenants. Arguing was all that happened now. In the few days that Kobra has kicked them out, Bane had gotten more irritable than usual. The men did their best to stay out of his way._

_Jack, however, challenged Bane's authority with more frequency now. The assassin questioned bane's every decision. This was not what he was trained to do. Jack was taught to survive the day he learned to walk. He was not taught to run with his tail between his legs. Bane had lost many opportunities to take back the island. Opportunities that he blamed jack for, but Jack knew better._

_Bane was nervous, as he should be. Kobra was dangerous, a fact Jack knew all too well. Ras Al Ghul preferred to stay away from Kobra as best he could. Bane was not Al Ghul. Bane was a mere human on steroids who wished to take on a snake cult with less than twenty men._

_"NGAH!"_

_The dagger was halfway into the trunk. Bane turned with an annoyed expression. the rest of the camp looked up as Bane glared at the cause of his interruption._

_"what is it now, boy?" he asked._

_The "boy" glared at him._

_"you're kidding me right?" Jack asked._

_Bane raised an eyebrow._

_"this is what we are reduced to?" Jack asked waving a hand at the open scenery and the tired men, "hiding in the forest like a bunch of scared animals? And yet you still think you have a chance at defeating Kobra? This is a joke. Kobra willl easily destroy you once they find where your camp is."_

_Bane knew this was coming. Ever since Kobra took over the island, the assassin had become more and more irritated. This was not the first argument they had, but it was certainly the last. They both knew it._

_"A joke?" Bane asked. "I'd like to see you go against those viboras." he paused to read Jack's reaction, "i know how tense you Shadows are when the snakes are near. I stand more of a chance against them than you, boy."_

_"Kobra has taken control of the island," Jack said, "and you managed to get yourself captured. I got captured trying to save your f***g skin. You got beaten to a pulp when you faced that creature. You didn't last a minute with him._

_"what are you trying to say, boy?"_

_Jack straightened up. The onlookers got sensed a fight about to ensue. Bane was at least twice as tall as Jack and just as heavy._

_"you are useless," Jack replied, "i see no reason as to why i should continue to work for you."_

_"then leave, boy," he said walking towards him, "I see no reason to keep an assassin that refuses to serve me. Leave before i decide to crush your little skull."_

_Jack scowled and spat at the ground. with a final glare he took his dagger from the tree trunk and disappeared into the dense forest.__  
><em>

Jack tossed his dagger in the air out of boredom. The last few days have been uneventful and he was reluctant to leave the island now. He was curious to see what would become of the island. Just as he prepared to catch the dagger that was now falling down, there was a small rumble. A bird shrieked in surprised and took flight. The dagger clattered to the ground. He frowned. He doubted that rumble was thunder or bombs.

"Let's go see who could that be," he said aloud to the parrot that had perched on the branch above him.

He jumped down, landing with a small thud on the soft ground and headed to the source of the sound. The dagger was in his hand, ready to attack anything that might pose a threat. He paused when he heard the sound of a teenager.

The hell?

Confused, Jack climbed a tree and got closer to inspect the new visitor…or rather visitors. There were four in total. Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy and a green skinned girl Jack guessed was a Martian.

"Aqualad, drop b is go."

Ah. So they were with the Justice League. Now why would the Justice League want to send teenagers into Santa Prisca. Jack decided to follow them . who knows what trouble these sidekicks would cause. Jack was especially curious as to how bane would react to the niños.

He followed them into the area near the water fall. Jack's sensors alerted him of bane's presence nearby. He cursed mentally and paused on the branch he was perched on.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy asked stopping.

Jack's heart skipped a beat. the last thing he needed was for Superboy to find him. he stood tense, waiting for Superboy to continue.

"Uh no," Kid Flash said. "Wait. Is this a superhearing thing?"

"You do have great ears," Martian Girl said dreamily.

Jack rolled his eyes. could the girl be more obvious? He wondered if Superboy was aware that Martian Girl had a crush on him. Probably not. Jack got closer to better hear and see the group.

Wait. Where's Robin? Kid Flash also noticed his disappearance.

"I hate it when he does that!" he said annoyed before disappearing into the forest.

Martian Girl tried to stop him, but Kid Flash only insisted on finding Robin.

And then there were gun shots. Jack wondered if this was because of the bird, but a quick scan told him that kobra and bane's group had found each other. Jack could almost see bane's smile at breaking another neck with his bare hands. The man relished this opportunity more and more ever since kobra had invaded Santa Prisca.

Jack saw Kid Flash run towards the two groups. The kid was going to get himself killed? Didn't he learn anything from his mentor. Martian Girl and Superboy hurried towards the noise. Jack followed closely but soon passed them. He spotted Kid Flash heading towards a ledge.

He let out a small chuckle when Kid Flash slipped on a slippery patch of mud, causing him to land right in the middle of bane and kobra. Bane was less than pleases with this.

"So much for the stealthy," Kid Flash said nervously.

Ya think, kid?

**hope you guys had an excellent halloween!**

**and hope you guys have a good day of the dead! don't forget to remember your loved ones who have passed into the next world especially the kids since today is their day. tomorrow is the adults!**

**hope i didn't disappoint you guys with this short-ish update.**

**also, planning to write a harry potter fanfic inspired by a tumblr post.**

**i am considering...CONSIDERING!... accepting OCs.**

**i will have more info on my profile so please check it out.**

**also i want to grow more as a writer.**

**if you guys have any critiques regarding this chapter or any others stories feel free to review or pm me. i need big help with passive voice so help would be greatly appreciated. **


	3. Partners

**Wassup guys! Hope you guys are having a good break, or will have a good break to the poor souls who have school today and tomorrow.**

**ATTENTION! Previous chapter has been updated. I would recommend you guys go back and reread it, but it's your choice if you don't want to. and small summary change due to minor plot changes.**

**Lord-Of-Change: Edited the last chapter. Thanks for the critiques and your opinions!**

**AnimeGal: new update! And in the same month!**

** : Jack's had a pretty rough past. Don't think Bats is going to turn a blind eye to that. Guess we'll just have to wait and see.**

_To re-cap, Kobra has taken over the venom factory in Santa Prisca. Bane got beaten to a pulp by mammoth, and got kicked out by Kobra. Jack who refuses to work for a weak leader quits and is now alone in the forest. He discovers the Team and follows them until Kid Flash runs ahead looking for Robin and blows his cover._

"_So much for the stealthy."_

Jack couldn't keep himself from face-palming. He wondered how long it's been since this team has been formed. If he had to guess only a few weeks ago, maybe even less.

Kobra and Bane's men had paused to assess the new situation. Bane was the first to shoot prompting both groups to continue firing. Kid Flash moved quickly to avoid getting killed. There was rustling below the tree Jack had perched on which was soon reveled to be Superboy and the Martian Girl. Superboy went directly for Bane. Jack cursed as he moved to another branch when a bullet whizzed past, but he kept his attention on the fight below.

Robin dropped from a branch and joined his team members, not missing a beat to scold the team, "What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle?"

Kid Flash, as usual, responded back with "is that what you were doing? We're not mind readers, you know." He paused when Martian Girl flew past him, "well I'm not anyway."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds," Martian Girl added.

It was agonizing to watch. The sidekicks were good, yes, but not as a team. Jack had seen rookies with better team coordination than these sidekicks. Then again said rookies had to elect a leader quickly while under fire during training. The shadows had no use for anyone who didn't adapt and learn quickly.

Aqualad arrived and electrocuted one of the goons who had attempted to escape. With his arrival, the team finished quickly. They took out the last few goons and tied them to a tree each: Bane and his men in one tree, and the Kobra squad to their own.

Normally, Bane would signal for Jack to help him escape or take down the team, but with Jack's resignation, Bane had to rely on his wit. Jack smirked at Bane, basking in Bane's defeat. He did warn him that taking on Kobra was a battle already lost.

"I know those uniforms," Robin said, "they belong to the cult of the Kobra."

_Congratulations, kid. You know your cults._

"I'm sure Batman would have mentioned it if he knew of dangerous extremists running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Aqualad said turning to Robin.

So it was Batman who sent the sidekicks to the island. It's nice to know that Batman kept tabs on Bane. He briefly wondered if Batman knew that he worked for bane, but pushed it aside. Jack covered his tracks too well for them to be linked back to Bane or him.

"And since there's no love lost between those goons," Robin continued, "I'm guessing Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

As usual, however, Kid Flash opened his mouth, "we get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be in time for-"

"The cultists aren't _on _venom," Robin interrupted, "Kobra's hoarding it. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

Jack almost laughed. This was ridiculous. The team had to elect a leader and quickly. Kobra won't be holding back their attacks on a rookie team.

"Until _you_ know?" Kid Flash repeated.

"This team needs a leader!" Robin pointed out.

"And it's you? Dude you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word!"

"And you're a mature fifteen?" Robin laughed, "You blew our cover the first chance you got."

Jack had half a mind to jump down from his tree branch and elect himself the leader just to stop their bickering. It was getting on his nerves. If the sidekicks didn't elect a leader soon they'll be dead by sunrise. Not that Jack minded, that meant one less generation of superheroes to worry about.

Bane spoke up, causing Jack to turn his attention to him, "such clever niños. But you only know half the story, let me tell you the rest. Let me get you inside the factory, via my secret factory."

_What are you planning, old man?_ Jack moved down to have a better view of where this was going.

Martian Girl knelt beside him and proceeded to enter his mind, but just as Jack predicted, she didn't get far. Bane recited soccer scores in Spanish to keep her out. She only confirmed the secret entrance.

"It's not complicated," Bane assured, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The nod between Aqualad and Robin was all Jack needed. He jumped to the next branch, making a bee line towards the factory. Kobra was already taking out the product outside to the landing area. Jack stepped out of the jungle, not caring if he was spotted or not. One of the guards ordered him to halt and raised his weapon, ready to fire.

"Easy there," Jack said raising his arms, "I need to speak to your lord Kobra. It's about the league."

The guard let him pass and signaled for another guard to escort him into the factory.

"How long until he arrives," Jack asked.

His escort smiled, "Soon."

The Lord Naga-Naga, or Lord Kobra, had already ordered for the radio jamming net when the escort arrived with Jack. His escort bowed before leaving.

"Jack," Kobra said with a smile, "what brings you here?"

"The league has sent their sidekicks to investigate the island," Jack said, "They have already made a temporary alliance with Bane and are heading this way."

Kobra was silent for a moment, "he will be arriving soon. I'm sure my men will be able to hold off the sidekicks for a while." Kobra signaled for a group of his men to patrol the area. Jack nodded and took his leave. He didn't pause when Kobra added, "And tell your Master I send my greetings."

Unknown to Jack, the team had already entered the factory. Robin and Kid Flash had disappeared much to Bane's amusement. Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian and Bane hid behind the crates, taking care to avoid detection.

"It's a massive shipment," Aqualad observed. As curious as it was, he was tense. They were treading dangerous waters.

"But they're only taking the new product off the line," Superboy added, "they aren't touching this stuff."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian suggested.

"Helicopter is coming," Superboy warned.

They turned their attention to the landing bay. Kobra headed towards the landing area with Shimmer who was carrying a metal suitcase, followed by a mammoth sized man creature and a dark blue robed figure. A hood hid his face from view, but Bane recognized him immediately.

"Why that traitorous scum," Bane growled.

"Who is he?" Aqualad asked.

"An assassin," Bane explained, "a dead one."

Jack's robes whipped around him as the helicopter landed. He stood at Shimmer's left, watching the helicopter with apprehension. The hatch opened and Sportsmaster stepped out, walking towards Kobra. Both Jack and Sportsmaster exchanged a curt nod before the older assassin turned his attention to Kobra.

"Lord Kobra," Sportsmaster greeted.

"Sportsmaster" Kobra returned, "The shipment is ready."

He nodded to Shimmer who walked forward and opened the case. Inside it were five vials filled with a blue violet liquid. Sportsmaster took one and examined it.

"The new Kobra-Venom?" He asked.

"A complete success," Kobra said motioning to Mammoth.

"Bane's Venom didn't stand a chance," Jack added, "It was quite amusing."

Kobra nodded to Jack, confirming his words, "Our _friends_ will not be disappointed."

"Finally we can go mano a mano with the Justice League," Sportsmaster agreed.

At that moment, the sound of gunshots alerted the group. Jack gritted his teeth in anger. The sidekicks managed to slip past Kobra's men. Mammoth was quick to respond as he jumped into the air and crashed through a window. Sportsmaster took this opportunity to observe how well Kobra-Venom worked and followed Kobra and Jack to the factory. It was Bane and two of the sidekicks Jack spotted from the jungle, Superboy and Aqualad.

"Destroy them!" Kobra ordered.

As Mammoth rushed forward, Superboy ran towards him accepting the challenge. As the two went head to head, Aqualad found himself facing Kobra's men.

"That's two," Jack said counting off the heroes.

Sportsmaster spotted Miss Martian and threw a javelin in her direction. It exploded on impact causing her to lose focus and become visible when she fell.

"Three," Sportsmaster corrected.

The Team was clearly outnumbered. Kobra's men took control of the situation quickly even with the arrival of Kid Flash. Aqualad also noticed this and ordered Miss Martian to set up a mind link and connect the team. He ordered a strategic retreat, but Robin was reluctant to follow. Jack spotted Robin who was fighting Shimmer but then throw a flash bomb and disappear when she regained her sight. A strategic retreat, nice, he thought. The team is learning quickly.

"Let's go," Sportsmaster order and walked towards the helicopter.

Jack nodded and followed him, but the helicopter wouldn't start. Sportsmaster cursed the machine.

"Sabotage," he growled.

"Robin no doubt," Jack replied.

"Undoubtedly," Kobra agreed and turned to shimmer, "find the problem. Fix it."

Shimmer bowed and walked towards the helicopter.

"Help her," Sportsmaster said turning to Jack who started to argue, but silenced him with a glare.

"Fine," he muttered and got to his knees, grumbling under his breath.

Shimmer didn't speak to him unless she needed any tools. Jack, being the teenager he was cursed Sportsmaster for making him work. This was not what he signed up for! Ras needed someone to work for Bane, and since Jack wanted a taste of the world outside of the Shadow's headquarters, he chose him. All Jack needed to do was gain Bane's trust and pave the way for Kobra's take over. He didn't dare argue or question Ras Al Ghul, but he still wondered why the shadows set up an alliance with Kobra, who have been their rivals from the start. Jack had maintained contact with Lord Kobra a week after his arrival. Bane believed that Jack was merely patrolling or surveying the area.

Shimmer nodded to Jack as she crawled out from under the helicopter. Jack started up the helicopter and smiled. Finally! He signaled to one of Kobra's men that the helicopter was operational.

Sportsmaster, who had been waiting with Kobra, took his leave and headed towards the helicopter. A blur of black and red, however, blocked his path and knocked down the guards. Jack cursed, the team was here. Kobra ordered Sportsmaster to leave, planning to take care of the team. Miss Martian and Superboy attempted to block his path.

Jack made to stand up, but Sportsmaster barked, "Get the helicopter running!"

Deciding it best to follow his orders, Jack started the helicopter. Sportsmaster held Miss Martian close to him and kept Superboy at bay. The propellers started turning and caused the wind to pick up.

"Thanks for the work out," he said tossing Miss Martian to Superboy, "but I got to fly."

The helicopter lifted off the air. Jack handed the controls to Sportsmaster and moved to the co-pilot seat. The assassins smiled in victory, but it was short lived when their cargo exploded.

"The hell!" Jack cried out in surprise.

The helicopter was going down and headed towards the factory. The flames were consuming the Kobra-Venom. The heat from the flames stung Jack's eyes as he tried to maintain a balanced position. He heard Sportsmaster curse when the case flew open, causing the ampules to roll out. They both dove towards the ampules, regardless of the fact that the fire was reaching the cockpit. They only managed to grab one each before they rolled out of reach.

Jack grabbed a parachute and tossed one to Sportsmaster before he broke a window and jumped out. Sportsmaster followed suit. They both landed safely in a clearing in the jungle. Jack examined himself for injuries and turned to Sportsmaster.

"Do you have it?" Sportsmaster asked.

Jack held up the blue-violet ampule and handed it to Sportsmaster before following him to the shore. Neither assassin spoke a word to each other as they walked through the dense jungle. They heard the factory explode behind them but it was of little matter now. Soon they reached the beach were a small submarine waited for them. Jack heard a crackling behind him causing both assassins to tense. Jack had a ready hand on his knives should the noise prove a threat. They relaxed however when it was only Kobra.

"The children destroyed the factory," Kobra said as they climbed into the sub.

"We only managed to recover two ampules," Sportsmaster said with displeasure.

"It should suffice," Kobra said, "we were not expecting children to show up and disrupt the plans."

"They're learning quickly," Jack said, "when they arrived, they clearly had no idea what they were doing. It was a wonder they took down two different squads at once."

"Our Partner will be informed of this," Sportsmaster agreed, "if the Justice League is beginning to place more faith in their sidekicks, it could pose a threat in the future."

Jack leaned back into his chair, deep in thought. The sidekicks were learning quickly, but they were still weak. A small push could send them tumbling down and make them easy pickings. Without their team, the league will be vulnerable especially the mentors. Heroes who fought based on emotion were always easy to beat.

He smiled to himself.

This would certainly be fun.

**And that's a wrap. Eight pages, so I hope you guys are happy. this was not easy to write.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Leave a comment, critique or thought. **


	4. Welcome to the Light

**Before I continue, let me explain the minor cursing. I don't cure, but Jack does. The cursing is part of his character and I am merely writing it. Does this mean there will be cursing in future chapters? Maybe. Other stories? Depends on the character. **

**And thanks to those who reviewed. To those who didn't, no pressure, but some feedback would be appreciated. I mean seriously. 137 visitors and only 10 reviews? Then again, a story as awesome as this is bound to leave anyone speechless.**

**I don't own Young Justice or any characters affiliated with the DC universe yatta yatta yatta I own Jack and any other OCs that might appear.**

**Let's get back to our favorite assassin shall we?**

…

**Stagg Enterprises**

**August 1 2010**

**3:00 a.m.**

Shit.

Jack looked to his right to see another group of guards running towards him. At his left, another group had arrived and proceeded to point their weapons at him. He was surrounded by heavily armed men and had been backed into a corner. He knew that any movement to his belt would end in multiple bullets entering his body. His sword lay in the floor above. He had no more throwing stars in his wrist.

He could feel the cold wall against him as he backed up ever so slowly without giving the guards an excuse to fire at him. He raised his hands in the air. His heart skipped a bit when he heard a click from one of the guns. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on lowering his heartbeat which hammered in his chest, both from exhaustion and nervousness.

A police officer among them turned him around and handcuffed his wrists after taking off his gloves. Jack didn't bother struggling. Everything was taken off of him. The guards patted him down looking for any weapons. Jack felt them strip off his heavy uniform until he was just in a gray undershirt and pants. They pushed him roughly and escorted him through the maze of corridors until they were outside. Jack was aware that all eyes were on him as he followed the guards. He could feel the barrels pointed at the back of his head.

He briefly wondered if it was worth making a move. He was going to die after all, either by the hands of the Shadows or at the hands of his jailers. The guards had led him outside where the police was waiting. He could see Gordon watching him from his car. He saw his uniform pass hands as well as his weapons, but one of the officers holding him pushed his head down. He was practically thrown into the police van. He glared darkly at the officers who shut the doors and ordered the driver to head to prison.

He was alone, for now.

How did it come to this? How did he manage to fuck up so badly that he was now stripped of all weapons and armor, and then left in a cell waiting for god knows who?

Oh right.

_Robin._

Jack grit his teeth in anger and pushed him into a seating position despite the fact that he was cuffed and the ride was anything but smooth. He was going to kill the little bastard. This was entirely his fault.

**July 31****st**** 2010**

**5:00 a.m.**

**League of Shadows headquarters**

A shadow crept through the halls. It kept to the shadows and avoided detection from the morning patrol. It slowly opened a door and crept in without making a sound. Just like a lion about to pounce, the shadowed figure kept its eyes on the sleeping form on the bed. It was a teenager no older than seventeen with copper skin and dark hair. Slowly the figure got ready to pounce, anticipation building up.

He got ready to jump and-

"I will dismember you limp from limb, Kato."

Kato groaned, "How did you know it was me?"

Jack sat up and stifled a yawn, "you aren't as stealthy as you think. Now out. I need to change. The boss wants me to go to Gotham and steal something for him."

Kato turned his back to Jack, but didn't leave the room, "How long until the boss send you to your first assassination contract?"

Jack paused tying the straps of his vest and sighed, "Soon. I heard Ulysses speaking to him about eliminating one of the mob bosses that was moving into Black Mask's territory. He wants me to do it." He was silent for a moment but resumed his task, "it can't be that bad, right? Just stab the guy in the throat and leave."

Jack smiled tentatively, but it disappeared. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on his bed.

"Who am I kidding?" he said, "I'm not exactly the killing type. I can poison people, but out right kill them?"

Kato pulled up a chair in front of him, "Jack. It'll be fine. That won't be until later, much later." He pat Jack's back before standing up, "come on. Better not keep him waiting."

…

Five hours later Jack found himself sitting atop a building across STAGG. After a quick hack into the security and blue prints, Jack planned his routes of enter and escape. He already knew where the formula Ras wanted stolen was, thanks to some Intel from inside the building. All Jack needed to do was getting in and steal it. Tomorrow the building will be closed for Lord knows what. Jack wasn't paying much attention to that part.

It was a good thing too. Jack wanted to take a small nap and maybe eat something.

…

Night had fallen on Gotham.

The sun had set an hour ago and the nigh guard was already out. Stag had left an hour ago not that Jack cared, but at least he didn't have to worry about the CEO barging in on the heist.

According to Ras, Stag had refused to work with whatever secret organization Ras was in. This must have been akin to an insult to Ras. Stag also created a formula to create some sort of super soldier similar to the Blockbuster formula, but with some sort of shape shifting powers. Ras's partners wanted that serum, and with Jack's success at Santa Prisca, minus the destroyed factory, they chose him to steal the formula for them.

Jack scaled down his building and walked towards STAGG Enterprises. He made his way around the building until he found the storage area and made his way in; Jack had previously borrowed his Intel's security card for ease of access and entered the building silently. His visor mapped out his route towards the serum.

After Jack made sure that all cameras were in loop via small little device the white coats at HQ had been testing out, he walked confidently through the room until he reached the better lit halls were some of the scientists were still at work. Jack mentally cursed his dark uniform and made sure the coast was clear before he ran towards the stairs. He could have used the elevator, much faster, but Jack didn't want to risk it. He shot a line upwards and jumped down. The ride down wasn't long; Jack reached his destined floor and swung towards it. He retracted the line and returned it to its designated place on his belt.

A quick heat scan assured him that no one was near the door. Even so, Jack poked his head out before walked towards the testing area. None of the scientists were there and the guard had done his round minutes ago. Jack slipped into the room, and headed to the vault door. It took an agonizing ten minutes to open the vault, but it was worth the wait. Jack took the vials and placed them in a separate pouch.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before he retraced his steps. He made a run for the stairs and contacted Kato who was would be waiting for him and the serum on the rooftops. Like before, he shot a line to the roof, but this time rode it up. His arm was numb by the time he reached the ground floor. He followed his visors directions to the cargo room and finally outside. He had to dodge a few guards, but he made it. He scaled a fire escape from the neighboring building that only reached halfway up and used a line for the other half.

Kato was waiting for him in a helicopter. Jack saluted him with two fingers before he ran forward and tossed him the pouch. Kato caught it and placed it in the helicopter. Jack was about to jump but fell to the ground when he felt a sharp kick to his side. Jack stood quickly and faced his attacker.

Robin.

Wonderful.

"Jack!"

"Go! I'll meet up with you later!" Jack shouted as he faced Robin with a dagger in his hand.

Robin was focused on recovering the stolen goods, but Jack tackled him before he could make a move.

"Hello boy wonder," Jack said as he struggled to keep Robin down until the helicopter was out of sight.

"You're the guy from Santa Prisca!" Robin said, "You were with Sportsmaster and Kobra."

Jack smirked and dodged a kick, "And you're the brat that tried to take on Kobra by himself and got beat by him as well. Think you can take me on too?"

Jack ducked and punched Robin in the solar plexus before kicking him away. He took off running and jumped onto a roof. He looked back to see Robin right behind him and brought his hands up to block another air kick before grabbing Robin's ankle and slamming him to the ground.

"I'm trying really hard not to kill you, kid," Jack said, "but I'm really starting to rethink that decision."

As Robin attempted to get up, Jack took off running towards the roof and jumped. He turned and fired a grapple towards one of the buildings and swung towards it. He was just passing the STAGG building when something once again collided with his side. Jack gave a yell as he crashed into the building, shattered the window and set off the alarm.

"Why were you working with Kobra and Sportsmaster?" Robin asked.

Jack pushed him off and brushed off glass from his clothes before turning to Robin, "Best not meddle in matters that don't involve you, for your sake."

Robin growled and moved into a fighting stance. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. When he removed it, he found blood. It wasn't deep, merely a flesh wound.

"See you later kid," Jack walked out of the room.

He was going to have to find another way out. He took off running towards one of the offices, fully aware that Robin was following him… and so were the guards. They now blocked his path. Robin was nowhere in sight.

"That little son of a-"

"Doesn't move or I'll shoot!"

Five guards approached him, weapons ready to fire. Jack moved quickly. He gave one of the guards an uppercut and took his gun. He turned and fired at one of the guards blocking his path and made a run for it.

**GCPD Van**

**August 1****st**** 2010**

**3:30 a.m.**

His head was throbbing and only now was Jack becoming aware of his injuries. A bullet had grazed his arm and blood was trickling down his forehead to his chin. His muscles were sore which didn't help his headache. Jack managed to shift his hands to his front and tried to move into a standing position but the van came to a screeching halt. Jack fell to the floor with a _thud_. He heard police sirens come nearer and officers shouting orders. He could barely see outside due to the height difference between the small window and his eyes.

He ducked when he saw a something small thrown in his direction. It was a throwing star. The doors opened, and Jack readied himself, expecting a police officer.

"Kato!" He said as the African poked his head inside.

"Come on!" Kato said as he removed Jack's cuffs, "We don't have much time."

Jack jumped out of the van and followed Kato through the chaos outside. Kato shouted an order to the assassins and jumped on the motorcycle. He handed Jack a helmet and drove off.

"I almost didn't think you'd come back" Jack said.

Kato laughed, "We're in this together, remember?"

"Think the boss will be mad I got caught?"

"Nah," Kato assured, "you didn't compromise the league and you completed the objective."

**League of Shadows Headquarters**

**August 1****st**** 2010**

**6:00 a.m.**

"Well done, Jack," Ras said as he looked out the window, "you have once again succeeded in completing what was asked of you."

Jack bowed, "Thank you, sir."

"Your successes have impressed us," Ras continued, "enough so that we want to make a proposition."

"Us?" Jack asked confused.

Ras smiled and motioned for Jack to follow him as he headed towards one of the walls. After pressing his hand against a hidden scanner and punching in a code, the wall slid open and Ras walked in.

Various screens had been placed around them. Most of them were blank except one. Jack couldn't see who it was since the screen showed a vague outline.

"This is the boy?" the white outline asked.

Jack recognized the voice. Vandal Savage.

"Yes," Ras said and motioned for Jack to stand by his side, "I believe he is ready."

"He must first prove himself to us," Savage said, "Sportsmaster was impressed with his work."

"As he should," Ras said with pride in his voice, "Jack was trained since he was a child. Though he still has much to learn, he is more than willing. Aren't you?

Jack nodded, "Of course sir."

Savage chuckled, "excellent. I am sure we can find some missions for you, Jack, if you accept."

Jack looked at Ras, but Ras betrayed no emotion.

"I accept," Jack said finally.

Though he couldn't see it, Jack knew that Savage was smiling.

"Welcome, Jack," Savage said, "to the Light."


	5. Targets

**Merry Christmas!**

**Hope you guys are having a great Christmas eve and Christmas day if you are reading this on Christmas day.**

**This is my Christmas present to you.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Asghar!"

Jack turned his attention from the trainees to the man who called him. It was Gaspar, an older assassin who claimed to have trained alongside Talia. Gaspar strove to please the Al Ghuls in any way he could. Kato had warned Jack to be wary of him especially since news of Jack's promotion to the ranks of Deathstroke and Sportsmaster had spread like wildfire. No one was surprised when Gaspar was jealous of the younger assassin and even questioned Ras's decision

"Yes?" Jack asked as he returned to watching the trainees spar.

While most of them were adults, there were a few teenagers and the occasional child involved. Ras refused to allow children into the league and any one underage often went through various tests of loyalty. Children of assassins often started with simple training such as self-defense that soon evolved into actual attacks.

"The Master has requested an audience with you," Gaspar replied.

Jack nodded and dismissed Gaspar. Gaspar, however, had other plans.

"Why has the Master chosen _you_, a boy barely into adulthood, to be amongst assassins who have actually killed?" Gaspar asked.

"Careful Gaspar," Jack said calmly, "or this _boy_ might run you through with his sword."

Gaspar's eyes narrowed at the thinly veiled threat.

"Are you threatening me, Asghar?" Gaspar asked.

"Maybe I am," Jack said coolly, "Maybe I'm not."

Gaspar seemed furious at this, but Jack remained unfazed even when Gaspar pinned his against the wall and pressed his dagger to the boy's neck.

"You better know your place, Asghar," Gaspar spat, "We both know who the better assassin is."

Jack glared at Gaspar, but he knew better than to provoke the man. He valued his life too much for it to end now. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a shout.

"Gaspar!"

Both men turned to see Kato marching towards them. Gaspar released Jack who felt his throat for any injuries.

"One of the trainers requires your assistance," Kato said, keeping his voice level.

Gaspar glared at the younger assassins and shoved past Kato, heading towards the training grounds. He spat in their direction before finally leaving.

"Are you alright?" Kato asked.

Jack rubbed his throat and nodded. Kato offered to accompany Jack as they headed to Ras's rooms. Jack accepted the offer. The two assassins walked in silence until they reached the large doors that led to Ras's offices.

"Jack" Kato said before Jack opened the door. His friend stopped to look back. Kato took a deep breath, "Be careful."

Jack smirked, "aren't I always?"

Kato shook his head as Jack closed the door behind him.

"Jack," Ras said from the window.

Jack steadied his accelerating heart and walked towards Ras Al Ghul. Ras did not turn, but continued to look at the mountain range outside. Jack followed his gaze to look at the mountains, unsure of what he was seeing.

"Sir" Jack tried.

It was a moment before Ras spoke.

"You are aware of the treaty that will be formed between North and South Rhelasia, are you not?" Ras asked.

"I am aware of it, yes," Jack replied.

"Good," Ras said with a smile, "Come with me."

Ras headed towards the door. Jack followed, though he was still confused. As Ras led him through the halls of their headquarters, he spoke of what Jack will be expected to do. Ras would meet Sportsmaster and Cheshire in the Shadow's base in Taipei. Jack will accompany Ras as serve as his body guard.

"I like to be assured that my life is not in danger," Ras smiled at Jack's confusion.

Surely the leader of the League of Shadows can hold his own without needing a guard? Jack pushed this errant thought from his mind. He knew Ras had something planned, but it was not his place to question it.

…

**Taipei**

**September 7 2010**

Jack leaned against a wooden pole and waited for both assassins to show. Ras was waiting inside, speaking with the assassin in charge of the base. Most of the assassins were asleep since they were not needed right now. He looked up when the sound of a helicopter reached his ears. He climbed up to the roof to see the helicopter fly overhead and two figures jump out.

Jack relaxed when it was only Sportsmaster and Cheshire. The female assassin didn't seem too pleased with Sportsmaster, not that Jack cared. Family matters were not his concern. Neither acknowledged his presence, but the young assassin didn't need them to.

"Because I'm a professional" Cheshire said, "I won't kill you. At least not while we're on the job."

"You wouldn't even have this job if it weren't for me," Sportsmaster countered, "Grow up already."

Jack was relieved when Ras decided to cut in.

"The evening's agenda was to cause strife between nations," their leader said as his eyes narrowed, "not my assassins. And client. So twice disappointed in your failure."

As Ras spoke, Jack spotted movement on the roof. Silent as a cat, he climbed the trees to remain hidden from the intruder. Speedy. Jack smirked. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

The archer barely moved out of the way when Jack struck. The noise alerted Ras and the assassins. Speedy cursed and shot an exploding arrow towards the trio in his haste. Sportsmaster deflected the arrow as Cheshire joined Jack. Ras was gone when Jack looked back. So Al Ghul wanted Jack to stay here with the Crocks?

The three assassins cornered Speedy at the edge of the roof in no time. Jack had drawn his sword and kept his eyes on the hero. In the fight, the archer's bow was broken into pieces leaving him without many weapons.

"I heard you go by Red Arrow now," Sportsmaster said, "More like Broken Arrow."

The effect was surprising for Jack. He had tensed at Sportsmaster's taunting, expecting Red Arrow to lash out. He didn't expect Red Arrow to freeze and relax his position. Sportsmaster walked confidently towards the frozen hero while Jack didn't relax his position.

"Go do a perimeter sweep, boy," Sportsmaster ordered.

Jack did as he was told, though he cast a glance at Red Arrow before disappearing. Sportsmaster didn't want him around to witness whatever he was doing. Jack perched on a high branch as he watched the scene. It was a while before Red Arrow moved again. Sportsmaster threw a javelin at Red Arrow who instinctively dove into the water.

The young assassin narrowed his eyes as the older assassins walked away. Cheshire continued to watch the water for a while longer before following her father. Sportsmaster called Jack over and began to devise a plan.

…

He was going to kill Sportsmaster.

Jack tugged at his tie before catching Cheshire's eye. He hated what Sportsmaster had forced him in. Cheshire seemed at ease in her tight waitress clothing, but not Jack. There was a reason his uniform was loose. Cheshire didn't say or do anything but nod his way as Lex Luthor coaxed the leaders of Rhelasia to participate in their tea ceremony. Cheshire led the trolley towards the platform where the men were only to be stopped by a dark skinned boy.

"That's far enough Cheshire," The boy said.

Jack sunk back into the shadows and hid behind a sturdy statue before the trolley exploded. He coughed as the air filled with smoke momentarily and surveyed the scene. Cheshire was on the floor and a wall of water had sprung up to protect Luthor and the Rhelasians.

"It's over Cheshire," Red Arrow said as he notched an arrow in his new bow.

"You would think so," Cheshire replied with a smirk.

As if on cue, a helicopter with Sportsmaster and back up had arrived. The assassins jumped down when secret service charged towards them. Jack focused on the largest officers, easily taking them down. He elbowed one in the nose and ducked in order to avoid getting hit with the other's pistol. Jack didn't draw his daggers. He didn't need to if he knew a person's weak spots.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw a snake formed out of water knock away the assassins with ease. He ran to avoid getting hit until he stood behind Sportsmaster and Cheshire who threw a smoke bomb at the snake's mouth. It exploded providing good cover.

One of the assassins took advantage of the lack of attention towards the platform and attacked. Luthor's own body guard shot down the assassin with an energy blast. By then, the rest of the assassins were gone.

…

"You have done well my boy."

Jack didn't turn while he massaged his leg. One of the guards had managed to land a pretty heavy hit.

"With all due respect sir," Jack replied, "I didn't feel like I did much."

Ras smiled, "You did as you were told. Sportsmaster speaks highly of you," he said, "in his own way," he added sensing Jack's disbelief, "that alone is enough. You did not compromise the plan and went accordingly."

Jack nodded, "thank you sir."

Ras placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up at Ras, questioning this physical contact.

"You will soon be moved to much more dangerous tests, Jack" Ras said in a more serious tone, "Soon you will move up in our ranks."

**A bit short yes, but when one is at their grandparent's house not much gets done. Asghar is Jack's last name. The origins are Arabic since Jack is Syrian himself. More on this in the future.**

**And that Gaspar seems a bit of a jerk. Hopefully he won't be a nuisance in the future. **

**Good thing Kato arrived just in time, but will Gaspar try to eliminate Jack in the near future? Who knows.**

**What I do know, however, is that you guys should review and tell me what you think.**

**Hate it? Love it? Wanna Critique it?**


End file.
